Magic Knights
The is an organization that serves as the protector of the Clover Kingdom. The group is led by the Magic Emperor. Overview The Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights is an organization where selected mages enter and become part of the Kingdom's military as a Magic Knight. The organization has a noble duty, protecting the Kingdom from various threats, such as invasions from foreign countries, to local crimes within the Kingdom itself. These duties are treated as missions which can be accomplished by any Magic Knights, where they could nominate themselves for the duty, or be nominated by a higher ranked Magic Knight. Due to the Magic Knights' duties, which are focused on combat-based missions, members of the Magic Knights must possess a high amount of Magic Power and be well-versed in combat. Thus, membership and leadership of the Magic Knights are dominated by the nobility of the Clover Kingdom, because they often produce mages with high magical powers and talents. However, this fact does not hinder commoners of lesser status to enter the organization, as the Magic Knights often arrange a Magic Knights Entrance Exam, in which everyone could participate for a chance to be inducted into one of the Magic Knights' squads. Merits Awards are distributed to any member that has demonstrated exceptional performance during a mission. The award comes in the form of a star, which is given by the Magic Emperor to an individual Magic Knight, or a group of Knights that had performed the mission as a unit. At the end of the year period, which is determined as March until April of the following year, a festival is held to celebrate their achievements and determine the best squad. Additionally, being a Magic Knight is considered as an occupation by the Kingdom. Thus, every Magic Knight receives a salary on a regular basis, which is usually distributed by captains of their respective squads. Ranks Members of the Magic Knights are differentiated through ranks, which represent their status within the organizations. The highest rank is the Magic Emperor, which is held by the leader of the Magic Knights. Below the Emperor status, members of the Magic Knights are divided into four other ranks, each of which (with the exception of Grand Magic Knight) is further divided into five classes, with the 1st class as the highest and the 5th class as the lowest. A promotion to a higher class is possible for every Magic Knight based on their performance, which is represented by the number of stars they had collected. Knights who are aiming to get a promotion need to collect a certain number of stars before the annual War Merits Conferment Ceremony to be considered for a promotion. The Magic Knights' ranks are as follows: # # # # # Squads Members of the Magic Knights are divided into nine different squads, each of which is led by a Magic Knight that has been bestowed authority as the of the squad. Each squad possesses their own insignia in correspondence to the squad's name, as well as signature robes that easily differentiate members of one squad from another. Additionally, all squads compete with one another to see which squads are the best. The ranks are determined by the cumulative amount of stars that the members of a squad have collected as a whole. The nine squads of the Magic Knights are as follows: Royal Castle Knights The are a special group of Magic Knights tasked with protecting the front gates of Clover Castle. It is composed of Knights from the Crimson Lion and Silver Eagle squads. Royal Knights The |Roiyaru Naitsu}} are an elite squad of Magic Knights specially chosen by Augustus Kira Clover XIII. Its singular mission is to attack and defeat the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Notable Events * : As noted above, the entrance exam is an event that the Order of the Magic Knights organizes to select potential recruits for the organization. The exam is open to all mages across the Clover Kingdom, regardless of their social statuses. During this event, all nine captains are in attendance to observe the participants, as they would personally select the new recruits whom they wish to induct to their ranks. * : As mentioned above, the ceremony is an annual event where Knights with high achievements are promoted to a higher rank and decorated with a medal. In order to participate in this ceremony, every Knight must collect a specific number of stars of excellence before the ceremonial date. * : As noted above, the festival is an annual event where Knights and citizens alike celebrate the accomplishments that the Magic Knights have achieved during the one year period from March to April of the following year. At the end, an announcement ceremony is held to determine the squad with the highest number accumulated stars, which will be awarded as the best squad of the year. Members Base of Operations The headquarters of the Magic Knights lies within the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital. References Navigation fr:Chevalier-Mage pt-br:Cavaleiros Mágicos pl:Magiczny Rycerz Category:Groups